Один подход No Refills
by volhinskamorda
Summary: Дети Джона очень не любят, когда их водят к ветеринару (зачеркнуто) врачу.


**Название:** Один подход/No Refills.

**Автор:** Mink

**Оригинал:** .

**Переводчик:** volhinskamorda

**Гамма:** Pedophilius

**Разрешение на перевод:** получено

**Фандом:** Сверхъестественное/Supernatural

**Рейтинг:** G

**Дисклеймер:** автор от всего отказался, переводчик выгоды не извлекает.

**Описание:** Дети Джона очень не любят, когда их водят к ветеринару врачу.

Как бы Джон ни скрывал истинную цель неожиданной поездки на машине, одного из его сыновей было невозможно одурачить. Он потратил все утро, чтобы точно воспроизвести обычные ритуалы любого другого такого же дня. Он спалил тост. Водой из-под крана разбавил остававшееся в коробке молоко и разлил его по трем тарелкам с хлопьями. Мрачно раскрыл утреннюю газету. Намеренно нейтральным, обычным тоном поприветствовал детей, сонно идущих завтракать.

Когда пришло время бросить увертки, Джон поступил так хитро, как и ожидалось. Как обычно, заставить четырехлетку сидеть в машине и с нетерпением ждать поездку в несуществующий зоопарк было раз плюнуть, но его старший предусмотрительно провалился сквозь землю. В трейлере было много мест, где можно было спрятаться, но его каждый раз удивляло, как Дину удается находить все новые места, чтобы там спрятаться.

Духовка была не новым, но одним из самых любимых мест Джона.

Грубая сила всегда срабатывала лучше, чем несколько задушевных угроз, обращенных к плите. Хотя сыновних воплей было не так уж и много, зато они с лихвой компенсировались прицельными пинками. Джон благодарил небеса за то, что сын был пока еще маленьким и достаточно легким, чтобы отделаться минимумом вреда. Он пару раз потряс Дина, пока тот не отпустил стойку гриля, в которую вцепился мертвой хваткой, а затем закинул его на плечо. Как правило, это означало, что мелкий временно смирился с судьбой и безвольно обвис перед предстоящей поездкой на переднем сидении.

Как только они оказались в кабинете врача за захлопнувшимися дверьми, Джон умыл руки. Его потомство стало проблемой кого-то другого примерно за пятьсот баксов в час без страховки. Он бы переключил National Geographic и насладился мирным бормотанием попсы. Наконец-то можно было выпить чашечку кофе и изо всех сил надеяться, что Сэмми не покусает никого с хорошим адвокатом. И если ему точно повезет, то администратор даже позволит ему переключить круглосуточные новости и расслабиться со спортивным каналом.

Через некоторое время его мальчики вновь появились с одинаковыми леденцами и такими же гримасами неудовольствия. Еще один год взвешиваний, измерений, всяких «дышите-не дышите», прививок, высовываний языка и разных других унижений подходит к концу. Осталось лишь молча дойти до стоянки. Это ему всегда напоминало о том, что с мальчиками приходится проводить меньше подобных манипуляций, чем с чертовой машиной.

— Мистер Винчестер? – спросила медсестра.

— Да, я знаю, только наличка.

— Э-э-э, вы можете купить это в любой аптеке, — она улыбнулась и протянула ему небольшую бумажку. – Хорошего дня!

Джон уставился на небольшой список лекарств. Этого не должно было случиться, особенно когда ежегодное мучение каждого из них подходило к концу.

Но в этом году судьба смотрела Джону в лицо и пыталась не рассмеяться.

— Открой.

Джон с сомнением заглянул сыну в рот.

— Высунь язык.

Дин нерешительно подчинился.

Ну конечно. Маленькую белую пилюлю он запрятал так далеко, чтобы избежать даже малейшей возможности ее проглотить. Джон полагал, что в этом и заключается вся прелесть и проклятие иметь психически здорового ребенка. Если и были правила, от которых можно было отступить без какого-либо ущерба, то теперь все пошло прахом. Попытка запихнуть в этого ребенка таблетку была таким же безнадежным занятием, как и утрамбовать зубную пасту обратно в тюбик.

Джон взъерошил волосы и попытался прислушаться к гласу разума просто ради удовольствия.

— Ну и что я должен делать, Дин? – он изо всех сил пытался не выдать истинных эмоций. – Мне нужно спрятать ее в кусочек сыра и надеяться, что ты не заметишь?

— Н-наверное.

Разочарование Джона увеличилось еще больше, когда он услышал неподдельное поощрение в голосе сына.

— Дай сюда.

Он протянул руку и ждал, пока мелкий нащупает таблетку и выплюнет ее.

— Я то-оже такую хочу!

— Сэмми, отойди от стола и иди поиграй на улице.

— Не хочу-у-у!

— Тогда возьми флакон.

— Не-е-е-е-е-е-еть!

— Кажется, та соседка оставила немного пирога…

Стул с грохотом отлетел назад, пав жертвой спешки четырехлетнего ребенка, летящего к холодильнику.

Оставшийся мальчишка с несчастным видом висел на краю стола, прижатый к нему стулом, но крайний ужас заставлял его сползать все ближе и ближе к полу. Хотя теперь Джон мог видеть только его глаза, он знал, что сын вполне может сорваться с места и сбежать, и это заставляло его хмуриться.

— У меня глисты, да? – тихонько спросил Дин.

— Нет у тебя глистов, — Джон покатал антибиотик между пальцев. — Просто болеешь.

— Но я же не чувствую себя больным? – рискнул Дин.

— Больным ты не выглядишь, — устало согласился Джон. – Но что, в таком случае, здесь делает твой кашель?

Дин попытался подавить кашель, так некстати явившийся явно для того, чтобы доказать папину правоту.

— Слушай, я тоже выпью одну вместе с тобой.

— Не-а, не выпьешь.

Недоверие Дина было крайним и неоспоримым.

— Круговая порука, чувак, — Джон вытряхнул не такую сырую таблетку из баночки. – Видишь?

Дин страдальчески посмотрел на него.

На какое-то время Джону даже показалось, что его сын может рассмотреть это как предложение сдаться вместе и не потерять лица. Но момент был упущен. Взглянув на часы, Джон решил не делать этого еще часок-другой.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул он. – Полагаю, я должен предложить тебе сделку.

Дин спрятал лицо в ладонях, но брови его с надеждой приподнялись.

— Ты сейчас выпиваешь эту таблетку, и больше не пьешь никаких других.

Дин нахмурился в страшном подозрении.

— Вообще-вообще?

— Вообще-вообще.

За многие годы он заметил, что его прямой взгляд в глаза обычно срабатывал лучше, чем клятвенные обещания других взрослых. Вроде бы и на семилетках тоже. Дин схватил таблетку, как будто это было лекарство от домашки, и быстро запихнул ее в рот.

Джон держал рот на замке, даже когда сын потянулся к его пиву, чтобы запить свой ужасающий подвиг. Конечно, надо было бы сказать, что таблетки алкоголем не запивают, но сейчас уступки были жизненной необходимостью. Дин скривился, как приговоренный, и с выражением мрачного триумфа бухнул бутылку на стол. Вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, он встретился с отцом глазами и торжественно кивнул в знак проделанной работы.

— Вплоть до завтрашнего дня, — внес необходимые поправки Джон.

Трагическое разочарование на лице сына заставило его почувствовать укол вины. Но это явно не было тем, что не давало бы ему спать ночами. Кроме того, он был уверен, что мальчишка еще отыграется на нем, когда придет время пить следующую таблетку. Судя по звуку захлопнувшейся двери в спальню, следующая попытка приема лекарств будет более чем ужасной. Джон всерьез рассматривал трюк с сыром как не такую уж и плохую идею. Даже если это не сработает, всегда можно залить в ребенка злосчастную пилюлю водой из шланга.

Он сделал в уме заметку спрятать все ценное в багажник, пока длится это тетрациклиновое мучение.

Джон взял другую бутылочку янтарного цвета и посмотрел на Сэмми, который забыл про тарелки и зарылся лицом в контейнер. Он встряхнул флакон с таблетками, чтобы привлечь внимания сына, явно вознамерившегося установить мировой рекорд по скоростному поеданию тортов.

— Эй, Сэмми!

— А я болею?

— Как собака.

— Как собака!

Сэмми, как правило, повторял то, что ему нравилось. Он врезался в папины колени и поднял ладони вверх, и показалось, что время застыло. Джон не знал почему, но он очень ценил эти приступы бессмысленного оптимизма. Особенно когда они приходили с перемазанной шоколадом улыбкой.


End file.
